


酒酿糯米丸 26

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	酒酿糯米丸 26

上海，酒店。

刘昊然晚上不喜欢房间太亮。所以屋顶的灯全部被灭掉，只有玄关的门灯和沙发旁边一盏落地灯亮着，把客厅笼罩在一片柔和又暧昧的浅红色光晕下。

陈伟霆从卧室里走出来，一边走一边微微偏着头拿宽大的白色毛巾轻轻蹭脑后的湿发。

刘昊然正坐在沙发靠近落地灯的那侧低着头拿拇指尖飞速掠过一本小册子。听到脚步声抬起眼看卧室门口。

陈伟霆一边擦头发一边坐到他大腿上，整个人陷到他怀里，腰和背紧贴着他身体。湿湿的发尾扫过他鼻尖。

刘昊然目光不离小册子，一只手穿过他没系好衣带的浴衣，从饱满的臀瓣贴着丁字裤边缘一路熟捻滑到大腿外侧，然后突如其来，很不留情地狠狠掐他一把。

陈伟霆受不住痛，靠在他怀里皱着眉轻轻喘了一声，”。。。干嘛。“

刘昊然小册子扔一边，举起遥控器关窗帘。

等三层窗帘严严实实合上了，才低头换只手抱他腰。

另一只手接过大毛巾，轻轻给他擦拭还滴水的湿发。一边擦一边把他脑袋转过来，让他侧过脸看自己。”我要是Ivy，昨天就在君悦房间，然后找人架台摄影机，对着这边从早拍到晚，24小时拍。“说着半是揶揄半是惩戒地伸手轻轻捏他后颈，”看大明星衣冠不整坐大腿——“

陈伟霆不以为意，拨开他放在颈后的手，动动腰换个舒服一点的姿势，闭眼趴到他胸口。”你明明有拉窗帘。“

”里面那层遮不到。“

“我也有穿衣服。”

“看来上次卓赢拍得不够狠。”

陈伟霆眉心微微蹙起，脾气很坏地拿手推他胸口，“有完没完。。。你好烦。。。”

因为白天累着了，洗完澡就有些精神不济，发起火来也有气无力的，“。。。不让我坐你怀里，那就不要抱我，也不要给我擦头发。。。。。。你放我下去。”

刘昊然叹口气，低头亲他脑袋顶一口，“好不讲理。”

陈伟霆只觉得累得不想动，闭着眼睛手指碰碰他手臂，因为困所以鼻音都重起来。“。。。给我吹头发。”

 

等刘昊然从卧室拿了吹风机过来，陈伟霆正闭着眼靠在沙发上，拿中指的指尖轻轻揉自己的颈侧，眉心依旧微蹙着。

刘昊然插好电源，手掌放到他颈后让他靠着，站到面前低头开暖风帮他吹。

吹了大概有五分钟，陈伟霆缓过来一点精神，刘昊然给他拿杯水到沙发，把他抱怀里摸头发有没有干透，他立马扬着下巴，眼里水光潋滟地要他亲。

刘昊然低头啄他嘴巴一下，他嫌不够。一只手攀到刘昊然脖子上，红艳艳的两瓣唇凑上去缠他的舌。

刘昊然手心托着他的背防止他倒下去，低头点到即止地吻了两下便分开，轻轻握握他手腕。“。。。今天不做。”

陈伟霆被他搂着肩，侧身子着靠在他怀里。眼睛里满是带着还来得及未收敛的情欲。刚刚那个吻弄得他有点发晕，他趴在刘昊然肩头抓着刘昊然的脖子意犹未尽地轻喘，“唔。。。。。”

刘昊然手掌心一下一下轻轻拍他的背，”明天拍摄。“

陈伟霆没力气，脚心踩着刘昊然大腿内侧，脑袋软绵绵地枕在他胸口，手指在另一边轻轻画圈，气还没匀回来。”。。。。。是晚上。。。不要紧的。。。“

刘昊然低头捏他鼻子，“可是明天中午也要出去。”

陈伟霆看着他愣了一秒，然后突然想起什么似的，嘴角沮丧地耷拉下去，整个人像泄了气的皮球。

刘昊然看他一秒泄气，忍不住被逗得想笑。

“我能不去吗。。。。”

刘昊然歪头思考状，”两天前的话。。。还可以。现在，黄老师知道你在上海了。你不去，怎么跟他讲？“

陈伟霆黏黏糊糊地扯他项链，委屈巴巴，”。。。老公。。。。“

刘昊然被他的样子逗笑，”你是去见黄老师，又不是Amy，干嘛这么紧张？“

”我害怕。。。“

“你也会怕。“

”我不要嘛。。。“

” 讲道理，Amy挺喜欢你的。“

”才没有。。。她讨厌我。。。“

”她觉得你很可爱。“

”才不是。。。唉。。。她是你姨妈。。。。。。你不会懂的。。。“

”我不会懂什么？“

”她讨厌我。。。“

”为什么。。。“

”她觉得我娇气，脾气坏，是狐狸精。。。。。勾引他的宝贝外甥。。。”

刘昊然使劲严肃，假装仔细研究他，半晌，才满脸疑惑地慢悠悠蹦出三个字：“。。。你不是？”

陈伟霆立马不乐意了，嘴巴撅起来，很野蛮地拧他肩膀。

刘昊然没抱他的那只手把他手腕捉下来。然后无限宠溺地拿手心握住他小腿肚，看他眼睛，忍不住低头亲他，声音低低地笑。“威廉，你看看你现在的这副样子，到底哪一点她说得不对了？”

彼时陈伟霆刚刚跟男朋友接完吻没有五分钟，身上没力气，说话细细喘，整个人衣带散乱软在男朋友怀里，眼梢唇角都是被情欲晕染一片绯红，喝水都是被一口一口喂的。

陈伟霆刚刚才平复下来的情欲又被刘昊然的唇舌勾起来，情不自禁上手勾他脖子，下一秒就被刘昊然抱起来，一边吻他一边向卧室走。

陈伟霆在他怀里被亲得舒服得忍不住呻吟。”唔。。。“

“Amy才不讨厌你。。。唔。。。你以为她不知道，他外甥对长得最漂亮的那只狐狸精情有独钟？”

 

*

半个月后，柏林，酒店。

刚送走服务生，刘昊然就听到套间最里面传来细碎的呻吟，他快步走向卧室。

陈伟霆睡梦中微蹙着眉，一只手紧抓着枕头边缘，呼吸重且乱，后背因为急促的喘息而起伏得很厉害。

刘昊然坐到床边，手背温柔地拂过他的额头，另一只手握他手腕，大拇指轻轻地挠他手心，柔声哄他：“威廉。宝宝。宝贝儿。醒过来了。”

陈伟霆很委屈地呜咽一声，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，恰好跟他跟他四目相对。

刘昊然看他怔怔的，低头手指抚摸他脸颊，“做噩梦了还是不舒服？”另一只手钻到身后轻轻摸他的背，“有想吐吗？”

”唔。。。“陈伟霆定定看着他，似乎在这短短的几秒内回复了清醒，然后偏头避开他的视线，用指尖揉揉自己的眉心，一边向后退出他的怀抱，一边用手推他，声音很冷淡：”没事，不用你管。“

刘昊然怀疑地眯起眼睛，俯下身从背面搂他肩，

”。。。。。。你怎么了？“

陈伟霆摇摇头，低头拨开他的手，”出去。我自己会洗。“

 

*

五个小时后，飞机上。

刘昊然偷偷看坐在自己斜前方的陈伟霆。

飞机起飞已经有两个半小时，因为到了午餐时间，所以刚刚已经放了一轮饭。

威廉面前那份，他只动了两口水果，便一口都吃下了。

威廉今天很反常。

早上刚睡醒在床上莫名其妙发的那通脾气就不说了。他洗澡的时候浴室水声开很大，刘昊然不放心敲门，发现他把卫生间的门反锁住了，洗完出来脸色也差很，又一副不想理人的样子，刘昊然问都无从问起。早餐一口都没有碰，上了飞机也是恹恹的吃不下东西。

而且竟然没有要和他坐一起。

 

这次来欧洲的行程排得并不紧，尤其后几天基本都是刘昊然在忙，他休息得很好。

可是他现在肚子里面有宝宝。而且从上海飞到这边的时候，威廉就飞得很辛苦。

刘昊然有点不放心。

 

*

前面的指示灯亮起，之前还是轻微的颠簸，灯亮之后随着机上广播，颠簸似乎有愈演愈烈的趋势，饶是在舒适的头等舱，感应也十分强烈。

一阵颠簸过去之后，威廉脸色不太好，捂着嘴起身走向卫生间。

刘昊然和坐在陈伟霆身边的经纪人姐姐来来回回地交换了几次眼神，最终还是坐不住了，跨过中间的座位走到陈伟霆那侧的卫生间门口敲门。

声音已经带了不容商量严厉。”威廉，开门。“

 

*

“哗啦——“

意料之外地，门打开得比想象中快很多。

 

几乎是电光火石的一瞬，刘昊然被纤长的手指扯进洗手间，在他还没反应过来的时候，门已经”啪“地一声就在身后合上了。

 

*

陈伟霆滚烫的身体贴到他怀里，手指尖挂在黑色外套上，微微扬着脑袋半张着嘴唇在索吻。

 

*

刘昊然这才反应过来发生了什么。

 

*

他手放在他腰上，抬头看一眼卫生间的天花板，微微摇头，不敢相信自己竟然这么蠢。”我早就应该知道。。。。。“

陈伟霆手勾在他脖子后面，眼尾红红看他，”唔。。。。“

刘昊然低头，伸手捏他下巴看着他眼睛，另一只手轻轻捋他后腰，”所以。。。你今天早上吃不下东西。。。“

陈伟霆扬着下巴勾着他脖子，气息不稳地跟他接吻，含糊地吐出支离破碎的音节。“唔。。。。。。”

 

陈伟霆吃不下东西有很多种可能性，有时是因为身体不舒服，有时是工作需要。

还有一种，大概只有刘昊然知道。

因为想要。

威廉想要的时候就会很容易没胃口。

 

刘昊然低头托着他后颈，一边一下下安抚地啄吻他嘴唇，也有些呼吸不稳，“早上脾气这么坏。。。。。。也是因为。。。这几天没好好碰过你？”

陈伟霆已经顾不上好好跟他对话了，他早上就开始浑身不舒服，一直忍到现在，整个人被情欲折磨得好难受，身子发软，要靠着刘昊然的肩才能勉力站住。眼泪要掉不掉的，看着好委屈，“你来。。。之前也没有好。。。。呜。。。。”

后半句话被咽进嘴巴里。

刘昊然扶着他的臀瓣，在他腿软站不住之前把他整个人抱到洗手台。

扶他坐好之后，低头隔着五厘米不到的距离跟他对视。

 

陈伟霆看着他，忍不住又勾着他脖子吻上去，刘昊然扶着他的肩分开，接着低头盯他眼睛，“坐好。”

说着伸手从旁边小格子里抽两片化妆棉，放到水龙头下打湿，低头轻轻给他擦脸，”好不乖。。。。是不是明知道我不会让你在飞机上做的？“

陈伟霆整张脸被他用湿水蘸过，可还是烫得像要烧起来，整个人无力地往他胸口埋，一边无意识地拿他的手贴到自己衣服里面上，好像被他摸到身体才会稍稍好过一点。”。。。难受。。。老公。。。“

刘昊然轻轻捏他后颈，无奈地拿手掌心贴他小腹，”肚子里面还怀着小宝宝呢。“

陈伟霆脱力地趴在他怀里，委屈得要死。”呜呜。。。。你只在乎宝宝，根本不在乎我的。。。“

“。。。。。。我没。。。”

“那你亲亲我。。。”

刘昊然叹口气，低头亲他嘴巴一口。

陈伟霆滚烫的手抓他的右手覆上自己的胸口肿胀的小粒，“。。。难受。。。。。。”

刘昊然低头轻轻用指尖帮他揉，一边揉一边看他表情。“。。。。。。这样好一点没有？”

陈伟霆舒服得眯着眼睛靠到身后的镜子上，自己上手揉另一边，脚背不自觉地蹭刘昊然的大腿，“那里也要。。。唔。。。

刘昊然摇摇头，手托着他后腰帮他拉开裤链，绕着内裤撑起的轮廓驾轻就熟地帮他撸动。

“嗯。。。哈啊。。。。”陈伟霆整个人失去支点，眼神迷离地抱着刘昊然的脖子保持平衡，“老公。。。。。”

刘昊然低头看着他那里，无奈地咬一口他下巴。“妈的。。。怕不是上辈子欠你。”

 

 


End file.
